


All Over You

by Emela



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is putty in Stiles' hands, Implied sub!Derek, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Stiles Has Magic Fingers, Stressed Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/pseuds/Emela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is stressed, so Stiles decides to give him a massage. (Is it his fault Derek finds his hands so sexy?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over You

**Author's Note:**

> The very lovely and sweet [ Butterflies and Bellinis](http://butterfliesandbellinis.tumblr.com/) asked me to post this [ short tumblr fic](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/post/126987493182/i-need-your-wonderful-words-today-a-prompt-derek) I wrote. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! <3

There was a time when Stiles would have accepted Derek running from dusk to dawn; in fact, he would have thought it normal. The guy had to find some free time to work out since he spent his days  ~~creeping~~  lovingly checking up on the pack. 

But not now. After two years of being together, Stiles knew Derek only ran when he was stressed, otherwise he worked out inside (usually naked- much to Stiles’ eternal frustration because Derek was  _not_ oneto be distracted during I-must-perfect-my-six-pack time. He was a stubborn bastard like that.) 

“Derek,” Stiles sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face and looking at his phone. It was 4am and Derek was  _just_ getting in. Stiles hadn’t seen him since seven this morning and enough was enough. “That’s it,” he said, shaking himself further awake as Derek climbed into bed beside him. “On your stomach.  _Now.”_

Derek ignored him, grumbling something Stiles couldn’t hear. 

“I’m not giving you the option, dude,” Stiles said, blindly reaching out to turn on the bedside lamp as his eyes tried to adjust to being fully awake. 

Derek grumbled again and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Like you doing your growl-talk thing is going to deter me. Have you met me, Derek? I’d sooner invent an app to translate what you’re saying before going back to sleep. Now. On. Your. Stomach.” 

“I’m not in the mood, Stiles,” Derek said, (thankfully) coherent this time. 

Stiles scoffed. “You can never resist my fingers, don’t lie. I already have a grumpy sourwolf in my bed, I don’t need a dishonest one too.” 

Derek scowled, turning away and buried his face under the comforter. “Somehow, I don’t think you smacking my ass red raw is going to lift my mood. In fact, I am pretty sure all it would do is give me the added problem of where to stash your body.” 

“Hahaha, very funny,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, that is  _so_  not what I meant, dude. You think I’m going to try and Dom you when you’re like this? Nope. Not even if you asked for it, buddy. What you’re going to get is a nice, relaxing massage.” 

Stiles tried not to feel smug as Derek’s whole body seemed to perk up at that. But, of course, since this was Derek: “I don’t need a massage, Stiles. I need to go to sleep.”

“What, so in three hours you can get up and try and run your problems off again? Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but that little plan of yours isn’t working. Like, at all. Come on, you should know by now my plans are always the best. Let me massage you. I’m really good.” 

Derek huffed. “Who told you that?” 

“The massage god,” Stiles sassed. “Came to me in a dream one night and told me I was destined for great things.”

“Let me guess, your first client was your dick.”

“Brooding  _and_ intelligent,” Stiles pretended to swoon. “Be still my beating heart!” 

“Maybe if it did stop beating I’d get some peace.” 

Stiles sighed. “And you’re supposed to be the romantic one in the relationship. Fine, I’m giving you a choice. Either turn over and let me massage the fuck out of you, or listen to me talk about the supernatural herbal remedies I was reading about today, instead of spending the day with you like I had planned.” 

Derek groaned, punching his pillow, before  _finally_ turning over. 

“There,” he said. “Happy?” 

“Ecstatic,” Stiles drawled, pulling back the sheets. “Hips up for me.” 

Derek did as he was told immediately, instinct by now, a flush creeping down his neck at the words. Stiles bit his lip to keep from smiling too much. He loved that Derek was so responsive to orders in bed. Loved how it both excited and relaxed him at the same time. It’s what was going to make this massage the best massage of all time. Derek tried giving Stiles one once, but he was too squirmy; ended up getting a whole _other_ type of massage instead, if you catch his drift. 

Stiles pulled his own t-shirt off once Derek was naked below him, and then standing up crossed over to the adjoining bathroom, shucking out of his boxers too. (He couldn’t help being naked when Derek was, okay? It was just a thing. Like how milkshakes always went with curly fires. Naked Derek Hale = naked Stiles Stilinski. Always. Stiles was going to have it put on a t-shirt one day; maybe a fridge magnet. The words “sexy equations” will be written above it.) 

They didn’t have any fancy lotions, but they did have some coconut oil Stiles had bought for is dad last month. Stiles had taken it back when he realised it was just going to go to waste in his hands. Who used perfectly good smelling oil to grease a squeaking door anyway? It was too much to hope his dad would actually cook with something healthy for once.

Unscrewing the lid, he scooped out a good chuck of the oil and made his way back over to the bed, straddling Derek and trying not to lose his balance as he tried not to touch the sheets as he rubbed his hands together, warming it up. 

“Okay, big guy, prepare to be drunk on relaxation.”

Derek snorted, which Stiles wilfully ignored (because he was an awesome boyfriend who gave Derek the benefit of the doubt) and began digging his fingers into Derek’s lower back where he knew for a fact he had quite a few knots that needed working out. (Hah!  _Knot._ ) 

“Feel good?” he asked as he worked his way up his spine. Derek shrugged which Stiles took for code as  _yes, very good, but I'm too stubborn to admit it._

He smirked. Oh, it was game  _on._  “How about now?” he tried again, letting his fingers slide up Derek’s sides, kneading the flesh there before trailing his hands back down to the hard muscles of Derek’s ass. Derek’s glorious, I-must-always-be-worshipped ass. If Willy Wonka had seen Derek’s ass, Stiles was sure there would be a candy ode to it (and wouldn’t _that_ just be the best?)

Derek tensed for a moment, his head turning, mouth parted; Stiles watched as the beginnings of a small moan began on his lips, only to be stopped by what he had come to recognise as the Hale sheer force of will. It was like Derek was determined not to enjoy this. 

 _Fine._ This called for drastic measures. Pressing a kiss to the base of his spine, Stiles slid down Derek’s body and parted his legs enough to sit between them. Stiles never really understood what it was about Stiles touching his calves during sex (or any time really) that got Derek all hot and bothered, but if he could make Derek  _come_ with nothing more than a few tentative strokes to them as he fucked him, then he couldn’t imagine what he could do if he actually paid _attention_ to them. 

Taking one calf in hand, he began to massage the muscles there. It was tight from running, as though Derek had strained himself, and Stiles dug his fingers in a little tighter, hoping to relax it. (Stiles did not feel smug when Derek’s hips began making aborted little thrusts against the mattress at the touch. Nope. Not even a little.)

“Be still,” he mock-chastised, basking in the little whine he knows Derek didn’t mean to let out in response. “Just try and relax. Think about waves, or howling at the moon. Whatever floats your boat.” 

Derek growled at that, but the effect was lost as Stiles massaged a particularly sensitive spot behind his knee, turning the threat into an adorable little purring sound. 

“That’s it,” Stiles whispered, carefully switching to the other leg. “Let me hear how much you like it.” 

He hadn’t meant to say it; after all, he really wasn’t trying to get Derek off here, but once it was out, he didn’t want to take it back. Not with the way Derek started _moaning,_ lifting his ass up a little in a way that got Stiles from half-chub to fully hard in less than a few seconds. 

The best part was, Stiles knew Derek wasn’t even aware he was presenting to him; something more than natural to him at this point. Stiles was pretty sure something that usually resulted in him coming his brains out shouldn’t make him feel all warm and tingly inside, but it did; because this was Derek giving him his trust. This was Derek sharing the most intimate part of himself; a part of his nature he knew Derek had never shared with anyone before him. 

“There we go, Derek,” Stiles whispered. “There’s a good pup,” he tested the name, and when Derek didn’t respond with anything more than a little nod of the head, a content little sigh, Stiles knew he had him. 

He worked his way up Derek’s back then, loosening him up and circling his thumbs into his shoulders, which was apparently the exact right thing to do given the way Derek bared his neck to him and whimpered. Stiles couldn’t help but lean down and lick and bite the flesh Derek was offering him- he was only human after all- whispering little words of praise here and there which Derek became almost completely pliant under. (And everyone said Stiles only knew how to use words to make cutting remarks!)

“I’ve got you,” he said, running his fingers through Derek’s hair, kneading his scalp and drawing the most delicious sounds Stiles had ever heard him make outside of sex. He made a mental note to try this the next time they were having sex. Speaking of which…

“You wanna come, Der?” he asked, ghosting his breath across Derek’s ear, making him shiver. “You want a happy ending?” Stiles knew Derek would have glowered at the reference if he could have, but as it was Derek just circled his hips a little, a broken sound escaping him. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Stiles encouraged. “Good boy, Derek. Get yourself off for me and I’ll give you a reward.” 

Derek’s hips moved faster at that and Stiles moved back down his body, massaging his hips and thighs as Derek desperately began to rut against the bed. 

“Stiles,” he sobbed quietly after a few seconds. “Can’t- need- need you.” 

“Are you asking for your reward before you’ve even given me anything for it?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow, knowing Derek would hear it in his tone. “You’re lucky you’re always such a good boy, Derek. Otherwise, I’d tell you no.” 

Derek whined at that, spreading his legs as his hips worked harder. Stiles knew if he turned Derek over he would see a flush on his cheeks at being made to put on a show for him, and the thought made him even harder. 

Smiling, because yeah, he couldn’t resist waiting either, he took Derek’s hands and brought them behind him. “Hold yourself open for me, sweetheart.” 

“ _Stiles,”_ was the only response he got, but, as always, Derek did as he was told, spreading his cheeks as he continued to hump forward, a slew of words tumbling out of his mouth as Stiles got a hand around himself, pre-cum already leaking obscenely onto the backs of Derek’s legs. 

The sight was kind of breath taking, and Stiles didn’t close his eyes like he always did this close to coming. He wanted to watch this, and giving himself another few hard tugs he was there; thick, white ropes of cum coating Derek’s hole, drenching him. 

Derek cried out at the feeling, his body shuddering as he shouted something Stiles thought sounded an awful lot like Spanish, before going completely still. 

Stiles didn’t give him any time before collapsing on top of him, nuzzling into Derek’s back. 

“Well?” he asked after a moment, biting playfully at Derek’s ear. “How do you feel?” 

Even breaths and a soft smile answered him, Derek’s body soft in a way Stiles hadn’t seen in weeks, and Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding. 

***

(The next morning, Derek stayed in bed with Stiles curled up next to him; and if he was shopping for massage tables on his phone? Well, he had a feeling Derek wouldn’t be objecting any time soon. Or ever.)

**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr!](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/) Come and talk Sterek with me! :D


End file.
